


Слово от всех дверей

by Akitosan



Series: Джим—лис-оборотень постигает дзен [1]
Category: Pelevin, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Postmodernism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хули-цзин!Джим Мориарти живет среди людей, а даос!Шерлок Холмс постигает путь Дао. По мотивам "Священной книги оборотня"; ху́ли-цзи́н — в китайской традиционной мифологии лиса-оборотень, добрый или злой дух; все постигли дзен.<br/>Написано на летнюю фэндомную битву для fandom Pelevin 2014.<br/>Бета: sokolovec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слово от всех дверей

_Дао, которое может быть выражено словами, не есть постоянное дао.  
Имя, которое может быть названо, не есть постоянное имя.   
Безымянное есть начало неба и земли, обладающее именем — мать всех вещей.   
Поэтому тот, кто свободен от страстей, видит чудесную тайну Дао,   
а кто имеет страсти, видит его только в конечной форме.   
Оба они одного и того же происхождения, но с разными названиями.   
Вместе они называются глубочайшими.   
Переход от одного глубочайшего к другому — дверь ко всему чудесному.   
"Дао Дэ Цзин" Лао Цзы_

Освободись от бренного тела и существуй вечно, о путник. Да направится хунь твоя в шень и да растворится в небесном ци, а энергия ци после смерти перейдет в новую форму — как-то так и достигается бессмертие. Да, о путник, а ты думал, как? Думал — умрешь и сразу вольготно расположишься в Раю или Аду? Размечтался. Следуй естественному ходу вещей и избегай перемен. А, нет, у вас не так. У вас переход в иную реальность спасает от смерти. С другим течением времени, все дела. Новый жизненный цикл. Одно "но" — бессмертия достигнет дух, не тело. Я расскажу о другом бессмертии, о бессмертии лисиц. 

Я ничего не знаю о тех людях, которые превращаются в лисиц, я знаю только о тех лисах, которые могут принимать человеческий облик, и я один из них. 

Как и все лисы, давным-давно я сдавал ежегодный экзамен на Тайшани, Горе Восхода. Ах, ты не знаешь, о чем я? Ладно, если тебе лень заглянуть в википедию, то это такое место обитания даосских святых и бессмертных. Гора Восхода знаменита тем, что люди бросаются с нее вниз ради обретения небес. Но я говорил о лисах. Те, кто экзамен не сдавал, оставались дикими лисами, а те, кто сдавал, могли в будущем стать бессмертными. Чтобы стать бессмертным, нужно многое уметь. Прежде всего нужно учиться принимать человеческий облик (это далось мне легко, но я долго привыкал к тому, чтобы обходиться без хвоста и носить странные съемные людские шкуры, которые они зовут одеждой), знать людской язык (а с этим хуже, у людей невероятное ЧСВ, праязыки, язык первый, язык второй, диалект восьмой, тут говорят только на кокни, не перепутай, когда будешь в Кастилии, говори на кастильском, на аранском в Каталонии, в Англии английский, в Ирландии ирландский, в Уэльсе валлийский, в Шотландии шотландский, да, это и это от гэльского, ррррр, но я выучил, я способный). Обычно на обучение языку людей у лисиц уходит пятьсот лет, я выучил за двести. Потом, при появлении новых языков, я просто обновлял программу. Перезагрузить. Загрузить новый словарь. Если ты знаешь древние языки, это несложно. 

Когда я прожил двести лет, я научился превращаться в женщину, мужчину, старика и ребенка. Ты спросишь меня, на фига. Я отвечу: для того, чтобы не выделяться. Своеобразная лисья мимикрия среди людей. Люди не могут жить без того, чтобы не влезть в чью-то жизнь. Почему это он не стареет? А? А? Почему она выглядит так молодо? Почему этот старик все еще жив, ему же уже 150 лет? И согласись, если бы жил я в образе старика пятьсот лет или в образе молодого мужчины те же пятьсот лет, это выглядело бы странно в глазах людей, несмотря на то, что сменились бы поколения. А главное в жизни лисы среди людей — руководствоваться соображениями безопасности. Приходится тщательно следить за сменой обличий. Вот я маленький ребенок. Вот мне исполнилось пятнадцать и я должен смениться на пятнадцать, на двадцать пять, на тридцать пять. Совершенно не требуется отслеживать постоянно. Сделал пометку: через такое-то время поменяться. 

А до того, как научился менять обличия, какое-то время я развлекался тем, что вселялся в чужие тела. До тех пор, пока в меня самого не вселился один из самых естественных плодов человеческой цивилизации и роста самосознания — брезгливость. Впрочем, к тому времени я уже отлично разбирался в особенностях мышления детей, взрослых и стариков для того, чтобы правильно копировать основные показатели. Обычно мое вселение не несло никакой смысловой нагрузки помимо наблюдения, но когда окружающие начинали меня раздражать (а люди это умеют лучше любого другого живого существа), мне приходилось отключать носителя и включаться в решение проблемы самому и использовать для этого наши, лисьи методы по вправлению мозгов. Почему лисьи — потому что других я тогда не знал. Это приводило людей порой в столь сильное замешательство, что они теряли память — временно или навсегда. А иногда они теряли разум. Или не теряли, потому что с моей точки зрения нельзя потерять то, чего у тебя нет. 

Вообще, конечно, я утрирую. На самом деле я вижу, что люди развиваются и деградируют. Пример развития — люди изобрели интернет и усовершенствовали жизнь. Никто не знает, кто там, по сторону монитора — человек или лис, это очень сильно облегчает ведение дел. Дел, которые могу вести я в мире людей: за плату причинять смертным неприятности от других смертных. 

Вести дела мне помогают как мудрость и ум, несравнимые со смертными, так и очень удобная способность узнавать о том, что происходит за тысячу миль от меня. Стоит потянуть за нужную нить, и все встает перед внутренним взором как на ладони. И благодаря интернету впервые за тысячелетия я мог быть собой. Не носить шкуры. Дать отдых хвостам… Всем девяти. 

Меня привлекает все изменчивое, а жизнь среди людей довела меня до того, что я стал ценителем человеческих произведений искусства. Музыка, картины, статуи, книги и остальное — все это напоминает иллюзии наподобие тех, что умею создавать я сам, неотличимые от реальности. Реальность иллюзорна и иллюзии действительны, как в ментальном плане, так и в материальном. 

Кстати, есть то, что забавляет меня в картинах с лисами. Когда художник хочет изобразить девятихвостую лису, он рисует лису с реальными девятью хвостами. Мне даже неинтересно, что он курит во время процесса творчества и как он себе представляет существование такой лисы. Вероятно, где-то в иных мирах подобное возможно, но лично за себя могу сказать, что я — девятихвостый бессмертный лис и у меня всего один реальный хвост. Остальные восемь — ментальные. Я существую одновременно в двух мирах, и в том мире, который принято считать действительностью, хвост у меня один. Есть несколько способов скрыть его от взгляда любопытствующих, например, пустить в ход один из ментальных хвостов из духовного мира. Обычно я так и делаю. 

Так, по мере надобности и по ходу пьес, я использую свои несравненные многочисленные способности. Но к сожалению, всему приходит конец, так пришел конец и моей спокойной жизни среди людей. 

История того, как мои иллюзии рассеялись как дым, банальна и заурядна как смерть — однажды я встретил тех, на кого мои чары не действовали. Когда игра началась, я еще не знал, к чему приду в итоге. Я смотрел, как одна за другой срывались мои сделки, и сделал ответный ход. Если бы мой ход выгорел, я бы получил больше, чем имел прежде, но я поторопился отпраздновать победу. И предложил проигравшему встретиться. 

Обычно я не встречаюсь с врагами, а если и встречаюсь, то они не запоминают моего лица и видят то, что я хочу. Но в этот раз все пошло не так. 

Мы встретились в ресторане. Я заказал морепродукты, а он кофе. Он смотрел, как я ем, а потом сделал глубокий вдох и заметил: 

— От вас пахнет одеколоном "Essenza di Zegna", мистер Мориарти. Эти свежие верхние ноты сицилийского лимона и бергамота не спутаешь ни с чем другим, а вот теперь, когда вы шевельнулись, я слышу запах кардамона и корсиканского мирта. Прекрасный выбор. Или это не выбор? 

Его слова ввергли меня в некоторое беспокойство: одеколоном я не пользуюсь, а он довольно точно описал мой лисий запах. Я очаровательно улыбнулся и спросил: 

— Ваша вторая специальность — парфюмер? 

— Вы очаровательны, совсем как лиса, — произнес он медленно. — Вы бывали в солнечной Италии, скажем, лет сто назад? Помните меня? Мы встречались на Сицилии, я очень хорошо вас запомнил, Дахули. 

Кусок осьминога встал мне поперек горла. Я запил его бокалом вина и подумал, что самое время создать иллюзию и смыться. Раскрытие ментального хвоста не отняло много времени, но зря я это сделал, потому что ничего не произошло. Он продолжал смотреть прямо на меня и улыбаться. Нужно было что-то ответить, и я сказал, что никогда не был на Сицилии. 

— И лживы, как лиса, — засмеялся он. 

Он не видел иллюзий и точно знал, кто я такой. Я почувствовал, как во мне поднимаются волны ненависти. 

— Я вам никогда не лгал, мистер Холмс, — возразил я. — И я не передавал сведения о самолете террористам. Это была шутка. 

— Возможно, — кивнул он. — Но вы слишком далеко зашли в привлечении моего внимания, так что шутки закончились. Я вынужден просить вас проводить меня до машины. 

— И куда я должен с вами поехать? 

— Туда, где нашему разговору никто не помешает. 

Я мог бы попробовать создать огонь и атаковать его, но он бы парировал. Так что я был вынужден пойти вместе с ним. Местом, где нашему разговору никто не мешал, оказался скрытый бункер спецслужб. 

— Ну, еще раз здравствуй, Цзинвэй Дахули, — сказал Майкрофт Холмс. — Мне ведь нет нужды представляться по-настоящему? 

— Даос-заклинатель, охотник на лис. 

— Совершенно верно. Прошу, больше не трать на меня бесценные способности наваждения, это бессмысленно. Все равно я ничего не увижу, а они, должно быть, прекрасны. Твои наваждения. 

Я промолчал. Этот человек не был похож на заклинателя, но, несомненно, был им. Очевидно, развитие и деградация коснулись даже даосов. 

— Давай поговорим о слове, которое может отпереть любые двери, — предложил Холмс. — Его же не существует, ведь так? Или оно существует? 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я подтвердил иллюзию словом? 

— Знаешь, Дахули, я слышал, что если человек съест мясо девятихвостой лисы, он может не бояться ядов, — его голос был подобен шепоту дождя. — А печень лисы — если приготовить ее как следует — исцеляет лихорадку. 

— Не похоже, что у тебя лихорадка, — ответил я, стараясь казаться спокойным. Прожить столько, узнать столько, чтобы быть съеденным? — Но если лихорадка у того, кто тебе дорог, я могу исцелить его так. 

— Верный ход. Если ты готов к сотрудничеству, расскажи мне про Радужный поток. 

— Я ничего о нем не знаю. 

— Ты знаешь, — прошелестел он, как змея. — И о свойствах лисьей крови, думаю, знаешь тоже. 

Нельзя, никогда нельзя, показывать людям, что ты боишься смерти. Охотник чует дичь, охотник чует запах смерти. Но если дичь не боится смерти, запах исчезает. 

— Ты можешь убить меня и съесть, но это не приблизит тебя к пониманию сути. И ты ничего не узнаешь ни о слове, ни о Радужном потоке. 

Он не стал больше расспрашивать меня и отпустил на свободу. Он думал, что я приведу его к слову. Но вместо этого я привел его брата к постижению дао. 

И были иллюзорное ограбление и иллюзорный суд, на котором даос Шерлок в качестве главного свидетеля рассказал всем о том, кто я такой и что я умею делать. Но его правда была ничем против моей лжи, и после оправдательного приговора я навестил его на Бейкер-стрит. 

Мы немного поговорили о музыке, а потом он спросил: 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Твои иллюзии день ото дня становятся все бредовее. Смотреть тошно. 

— Но только ты знаешь, что это иллюзии, — ответил я. — Ты и твой дорогой брат-живодер. Кстати, передай ему, что он напрасно не соблюдает диету Аткинса. 

— Я теряю связь с реальностью, Дахули. Слово, способное открыть любую дверь. Я скоро поверю, что оно у тебя есть. 

— Этого я и добиваюсь. Чтобы ты потерял и поверил. 

— Этого ты не добьешься. Я позволяю вещам происходить самим собой. И твои иллюзии рассеиваются, не достигнув меня. 

— Тогда не замедляй падение, позволь ему произойти самому по себе. Что такое? Ты не до конца верен Пути? 

— Я думаю, что медитация открывает глаза души. А у тебя есть душа, Дахули? 

Я посмотрел на него самым мрачным из моих мрачных взглядов и ушел. 

Выждав необходимое время, я обрушил на него поток, который должен был снести с моего пути и его самого, и его брата, ненавидимого мной. На них мои иллюзии не распространялись, но на их окружение — легко. 

Но я не встретил никакой реакции. Все, что происходило в мире, не волновало погруженного в медитацию даоса Шерлока Холмса. 

Пока он находился в процессе погружения в свой внутренний мир в то время, как внешний мир вокруг него, следуя моим инструкциям, сжимался в кольцо ненависти и презрения, я пришел на крышу, дабы заняться очищением своей души, которая у меня, разумеется, была. Где бы я еще хранил часть своей магии? Такое очищение необходимо делать время от времени на высоком месте и в одиночестве. Духовная субстанция лисы способна покидать тело и принимать форму огненного шара, окруженного светло-голубыми вспышками. Я выпускал наружу юанъ-ци и заглатывал снова, раз за разом. 

И вот, совершенно неожиданно, я вдруг понял, что уже не один на крыше и что моя юанъ-ци уже не со мной. 

Шерлок держал ее в руке и внимательно рассматривал. 

— Это твоя душа? — спросил он. 

Я не ответил. Он держал, мать его, мою духовную субстанцию в своей грязной руке даоса и говорил со мной так, словно вслушивался в четкий ритм мироздания. 

— Ты ведь сделаешь что угодно, чтобы вернуть ее? — спросил он. 

Нельзя, никогда нельзя показывать людям, что ты боишься. Но я боялся. Мне было страшно. Я вдруг понял суть метафоры "топтаться грязными сапогами по душе". Я делал такое с людьми, а теперь это делали со мной. 

— Можешь оставить себе, — кажется, голос ровный. — Вдруг это тебе поможет встретиться с Дао. 

Он улыбнулся и отпустил, и она вернулась ко мне. И я вдруг понял, что больше на него не злюсь. Я отпустил ненависть, и она ушла сама по себе. 

— Я уже встретился с Дао, — сказал он. — А тебе осталось шагнуть в Радужный поток, хули-цзин. У тебя ведь есть слово, которое может открыть любую дверь. 

— Таких слов не существует, — наконец признался я. — Ты действительно думал, что оно есть? Мне удалось разорвать твою связь с реальностью? 

— Такое слово существует, — возразил он. — Это правильное понимание собственной природы. Я долго смотрел внутрь себя и увидел там тебя. 

— Ты не мог увидеть там меня, ты, обычный, скучный, заурядный человек. 

— Обычные люди видят твои иллюзии, Дахули. Кстати, как ты собираешься восстановить потерянную связь с небом? Кем ты станешь после смерти — светом или пылью? 

И тут я понял, что он взял меня за хвост. Но снова не ощутил никакой ненависти. А он добил: 

— Есть только один путь из ледяного мрака. Я понял это, наблюдая за тем, как твои иллюзии разрушали мою репутацию. Знаешь, это и правда слово, всего одно слово. Проблема в том, что у тебя нет никого, кому бы ты мог его сказать. 

И он шагнул в радужный поток бытия. 

Небо было синим. И я шагнул вслед за ним — в Небо. 

_"But oh,Sylvie,what makes the sky such a darling blue?"  
Sylvie`s sweet lips shaped themselves to reply,but her voice sounded faint and very far away. The vision was fast slipping from me eager gaze: but it seemed to me,in that last bewildering moment,that not Sylvie but an angel was looking out through those trustful brown eyes, and that not Sylvie`s but an angel`s voice was whispering   
"IT IS LOVE."   
"О, Сильви, что делает небо таким синим?"   
Нежные губы Сильвии сложились для ответа, но голос был слишком слаб и звучал будто издалека. На мгновение мне показалось, что ангел смотрит из этих доверчивых карих глаз и ангел прошептал:   
"Это любовь".   
Льюис Кэрролл, Сильви и Бруно_


End file.
